The First Tranquil Christmas
by QueenoftheCatz
Summary: My Christmas Gift to all you guys! I hope you like it! Its gonna three or four, maybe even more parts. I do not own Harvest Moon!


Hi! This is my Christmas Present to all you guys! i hope you enjoy it!****

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon!

_**

* * *

**_

**_ The First_**

**_ Tranquil Christmas_**

Angie sighed and put away her watering can. Honestly, she didn't know what in the world she was doing. As a child, she had only visited her grandfather's farm once when she was a child. To add to that she was terrified of Cows...and Sheep... and especially chickens. In fact she petrified of them. So much that after the first time she came her, she never came back. "Grandpapa was nuts, thinking that I could take care of all these animals." Angie muttered looking down at the field of cow patties and weeds. Angie didn't inherit her sister and Grandfather's green thumb, and even if there was plenty of fertilizer, graciously provided by Grandpapa's Cows, Ginger and Mairini, nothing would grow in the poor dirt.

She walked inside her house to change, only to realize that one of the duckling was following her.

"Awww! He thinks your his Mama!" she heard a female voice gush.

"Now Isn't that cute?" she heard a male voice say sarcastically. Angie turned to see her two of her four best friends, Chase and Maya.

"How's the farm goin'? You cook anything good yet?" Maya asked.

"Give it a rest, Maya. She's a farmer, not a cook." Chase told her. "Not that your good at farming." Chase said, turning towards the field.

"You do realize that there are crops that you can plant in the winter, right?" he asked.

"It's winter?" she asked stupidly.

"Thank you, Sherlock." he said rolling his eyes and motioning towards the snow, which, by now was probably about an inch deep. (which, where I'm from, is a big deal. Cause we don't usually get snow, and if we do it never sticks.)

"Angie? You okay? I mean, even Maya noticed it was winter." Chase asked, sounding unChaselikely concerned.

"Oh. I'm just a bit stressed. With the farm sinking and all." she said with a sigh.

Maya gasped. "Oh No! The farm is sinking! We're all gonna die! I'm too young to die! There are so many things I haven't eaten yet! Why? Oh, Why? Life is so cruel! To die by drowning! And on an island no less! Aren't islands supposed to float? Well it doesn't matter know since we're all gonna die! Oh! I know! Angie, Chase make me a cake! I want to die with a mouthful of cake!" she ordered.

"Maya, you ditz! The farm isn't literally sinking! Islands can't sink!" Chase yelled.

"W-what about At-atlantis?" they heard someone stutter. Upon turning a bit, Angie saw Candace standing a little bit behind the frantic waitress.

"Except for that one!" Chase added.

"Hi Candace!" Angie said, greeting her third best friend. "Could you help me put up the lights?" Angie asked.

"I-I will. But Why do you need to p-put up lights?" she stuttered.

"Why for Christmas, of course." she said, opening the door to the shed. She began to rummage through the shed until she pulled out a box full of red and green Christmas Lights, Candy Canes, and an inflatable Beast (from Disney's Beauty and the Beast, because I'm listening to the Mob song from that movie right now. :) in a Santa suit. (I don't know if they really make these or not :) But it sounds pretty cool, huh?) Angie smiled and began to set up the inflatable.

Once it was up she pulled out a ladder and put it up against the house.

"I think she's gone insane." Chase muttered to Candace, just audible enough for Angie to hear.

"You shouldn't say such m-mean t-things about A-angie." Candace stuttered.

"Just so you know, Chase, I heard that! And for that, you have to put up the lights, while Maya spots the ladder!" (Theatre talk for hold, I think.) Angie declared., dropping the, surprisingly heavy box of lights into Chase's arms.

"You really want me to die, don't you?" he asked sarcastically, as he headed up the ladder in a lazy attempt to put up the lights.

"Exactly how do you do this, anyways?" Chase asked, for by now a few minutes had gone by and he had managed to get himself tangled up in the lights. Soon Angie and Candace had helped him out of the lights only to find that they had broken more than several of them in the process.

"Why don't we just get the Wizard to help us?" Angie suggested.

"Because, while your used to hanging around people whom are crazy or quiet, or both, I happen to be sane." Chase said.

Angie rolled her eyes. "Well! Since your the one who caused the problem, you have to help me get help from the Wizard." she announced, dragging him by the ear, whilst Maya and Candace followed faithfully.

"What is Christmas, Anyways?" Chase asked. They were just now in the town. (Just so you know, I am not going to give the Santa explanation, I'm going to give the Birth of Jesus explanation, because that is the meaning of Christmas.)

"You mean you don't know?" she asked. Chase, Candace, and Maya nodded a no.

"Really? Well I guess it's because you guys worship the Harvest Goddess or something, but Christmas is a day where we celebrate the birth of Jesus Christ, The Son of God. We think about the Nativity Scene, and About Virgin Mary and Joseph. But most of all we think about how Jesus died for our sins. I can show you the Nativity scene, if you'd like." Angie explained.

"I'd love to see it." Chase said.

"C-can we celebrate Christmas too?" Candace asked.

"Of Course. Did you know that there's a guy called Santa Claus, that delivers gifts at night during Christmas? Because there is, and we have to hang stocking on the chimney, because that's where he puts 'em!"

"Will there be Cake?" Maya asked excitedly.

"Angie began to have a sickened look on her face. "Nothing you'd like. But... You _are _a black hole." Angie turned to Chase. "Chase, do you think you could bake a fruitcake?" she asked.

"Sure, do you have the recipe?" he asked.

"Just go and get a cook book and look under seasonal foods." she told him.

"What _is _a fruitcake, anyways?" Maya asked.

"It is a bricklike Cake made at Christmas time that has candied fruits in it. Some people like it, but personally, I think its nasty!" Angie announced, as she turned the doorknob to the Wizard's house. (Note that I haven't actually ever tried fruitcake, I've just been told that it is rather nasty tasting.)

* * *

I hope You liked it! If you have any ideas on what they should do for Christmas, feel free to tell me! Please Review! Bye!


End file.
